


Work From Home

by ilikeshipment



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, and Klaus is doing Klaus things, au where Dave is a college professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipment/pseuds/ilikeshipment
Summary: Klaus sends dirty pictures to Dave while he's at work. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Work From Home

_“Want some sexy pics, babe :P”_ the text message from Klaus read. Dave smirked at the screen before letting it sleep and setting the phone down. He tried to concentrate on the papers he was meant to be grading, but that inquiry was too tempting. He picked the phone back up.

_“Always, beautiful”_ he sent back.

_“Even at work? You naughty boy”_

_“You asked me!”_ Dave sent. He wasn’t even holding his pen anymore. Both of his hands were occupied with texting Klaus. He sucked in his bottom lip and watched the screen, anxiously waiting. It finally chimed and an image appeared in their chat. Klaus was laying on his stomach on their bed. The camera angle was from above his shoulder and it perfectly showed the roundness of his ass. One leg was straight out while the other was bent at the knee, making his foot kick up in a carefree way.

But it was what he was wearing that was the most captivating. A dark aquamarine lingerie set. The lacy panties framed his ass in bold, elaborate patterns. There was a silk bow on the back that topped it off like a present. He had on garters to match that held up fishnet tights. He was shirtless and the curve of his spine added to the enticing air of the photo.

Dave coughed as the image settled into his vision. He immediately felt blood rushing down. “Ah, fuck,” he thought aloud to himself. He then sent a series of texts:

  
_“Holy shit_

_Fuck_

_Babe you are so fucking sexy I don’t even know what to do with myself right now.”_

_”Damn, baby, like what you see? :P”_ Klaus sent back. He knew the answer, obviously, he just liked teasing Dave. It turned both of them on more.

_“Babe,”_ Dave started typing. _“listen to me, and this is crucial, I NEED you to still be wearing that when I get home.”_

_“Of course babe, I’ll be waiting all afternoon”_ Klaus sent a kissy-face emoji with that one. Dave blushed, feeling flustered at Klaus’ flirty texts.

_“I seem to recall your original message referring to multiple pictures”_ Dave sent him. It was probably not a good idea, but he was already horny, so why fight it.

Klaus giggled at the formal tone of the text. He flipped through the multiple pictures he had taken. There was another of a similar angle, but of his front. He liked the way his bulge looked in the photo. The little second bow on the panties sat right above it. A hint of his abs showed at the foreground of the photo, but the photo was mostly of his long legs. They were crossed over each other and his painted toes were pointed. He sent the photo to Dave and eagerly awaited his reply.

Dave straight up groaned when he got the second picture. If he wasn’t fully hard before, he definitely was now. He sighed in sexual frustration.

_“Babe holy fuck_

_I’m so hard right now_

_And I have a meeting in 20 minutes!!!”_

Klaus smirked at the thread. _“20 minutes you say?”_ That was more than enough time. Klaus bet himself he could get Dave to come in five. Even from home. He immediately hit call.

“Yes?” Dave grunted.

“Lock the door,” Klaus told him.

“Baby, I’m at _work._ I can’t do this now.”

“So you’d rather go to your meeting with a big ol’ hard-on?”

Dave sighed again. Then laughed because Klaus was right. He got up to lock the door, shaded his blinds, and sat back down at his desk. “Okay I locked it, baby.”

“Mhm, wanna jerk off to those photos?” Klaus asked, his voice low. He laid reclining in their bed, not bothering to move after his personal photo shoot. He was twirling his hair between his fingers on his free hand.

“ _Yes,”_ Dave sighed. “You’re so stunning, baby,” he talked low into the receiver.

“This set is so comfortable, baby, I want you to fuck me in it,” Klaus told him. Dave grunted as he started palming himself through his pants. Klaus kept going, “I’m thinking of all the ways I want you to fuck me when you get home. I want your dick inside me as soon as you walk through that door.”

“ _Fuck,_ Klaus,” Dave growled into the phone. He had to be very quiet on his ends, lest someone hear him through the door. It made this situation even more frustrating. And thrilling.

Klaus smirked. “Are you touching yourself, yet?”

“Not yet.”

“The clock is tickin’.” Klaus’ own hand traveled down his body and passed the waistband of his panties. “I’m touching myself now,” he cooed.

“Mmm, baby,” Dave whispered. He held the phone between his face and shoulder as he unzipped himself. He scooted his chair further under his desk as he let himself free and slowly started stroking himself. “Okay…” he sighed. He held the phone with one hand and kept pleasuring himself with the other.

“Are you stroking your big cock now?” Klaus asked. Dave could hear the cocky smile behind his voice and moaned.

“ _Yes,_ baby, fuck I wish I was there.”

“Mmm, I bet. I’m jerking off while wearing the panties,” Klaus told him. The words made Dave’s dick twitch and he quietly cried out.

“Fuck, _Klaus,_ oh, my God.”

“You gotta be quiet, baby,” Klaus cooed. “I want you to think about me riding you and you fucking me while I’m on top.” He could hear Dave sighing and stifling moans. He smirked to himself and kept going, “Stroke yourself the same rhythm you wanna fuck me.”

“Fuck, this is so good,” Dave told Klaus. “You’re so good, baby.”

“Imagine my ass covered in soft lace bouncing on your dick as you fuck me,” Klaus breathed. His own strokes were getting faster as he was imaging his own words. Dave always fucked him so good, but especially when he was wearing lingerie. Something about it really drove him insane. This whole scenario may or may not have been totally planned.

Klaus continued, “Mmm, baby I want it. I want your big dick in me, fucking me.”

“Klaus,” Dave breathed because he didn’t know what else to say. He was extremely close and he felt sky high. “Baby, I’m gonna come.”

“Do it, baby, come for me,” Klaus said, pleased he won his own bet. And the demand pushed Dave over the edge. He came under his desk and he swore he felt some fall onto his shoe. He didn’t really think ahead to this part.

“Baby, holy shit,” Dave breathed and he really was out of breath just from that.

“Better get cleaned up,” Klaus told him. “You got fifteen minutes.” 

“I want you to come, too, baby.”

“Don’t worry about me. I don’t want you late for your meeting now.”

“I wanna hear you come,” Dave pleaded.

Klaus huffed a in fake annoyance. “ _Fiiiine,_ ” he said and picked his pace back up.

“What are you thinking about?” Dave asked.

Klaus breathed sighed. “Your big dick filling me up. How you fuck me so good. You always feel amazing and you treat me so good.” Dave could start to hear the strain in Klaus’ voice. “God, I love fucking you, even just thinking about it is driving me crazy.

“Are you close?”

“Yeah,” Klaus sighed. “And now I’m thinking about… you coming inside me.” Dave stifled a cough at his words. “And you filling me up,” he moaned. “Baby, I want it so bad.” Just a few more strokes and he was coming onto himself. He groaned into the receiver, making sure it was good and close to his mouth so Dave could hear what he wanted to hear.

“Damn, baby, just your sounds are so fucking sexy,” Dave told him.

“Are you still gonna fuck me when you get home?” Klaus asked. Dave laughed.

“Of course, silly. I can’t wait.” He looked to the clock on his desk. “I have to go now, baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too, hot stuff.”

Dave kept his promise. As soon as he opened the door to their studio apartment, he heard Klaus call from their bedroom. “I’m in here, baby.” He more or less ran to the bedroom, throwing his bag to the ground and taking off his outer layers as he walked. By the time he got to the bed, he was just wearing his pants and undershirt.

Klaus was lounging on the bed, smirking at Dave as he entered the room. He giggled a big at Dave’s eagerness. “You’re so fucking sexy,” Dave said. He grabbed onto Klaus’ ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed, making him laugh. He kissed the ball of his foot, then his ankle, then kept trailing up Klaus’ fishnet covered legs. It wasn’t until he got to his knee that he realized Klaus cleaned himself up from before. He was a little disappointed, but he quickly got over it.

Klaus kept giggling and blushing as Dave worshiped his long legs. He gripped the garter straps between his teeth and pulled on them. He let go, making them snap against his skin. Klaus squealed at the imagery and sensation. Dave started kissing along the lace of his panties and around his hips.

“Turn over,” he instructed. Klaus obeyed, rolling over and arching his back a bit. He spread his legs open and propped himself up on his knees. Dave squeezed his ass before giving it a good slap, making Klaus yelp in delightful surprise. Dave grabbed both his cheeks and bounced them in his hands. He was just playing with Klaus’ ass now, which was both cute and incredibly sexy. It always blew Klaus’ mind how infatuated Dave was with every inch of him.

He felt kisses where the skin of his ass was exposed. He pulled at the lace with his teeth and Klaus could feel his hot breath through the fabric. “Fuck, baby,” Klaus sighed into the sheets. He felt a few more kisses placed along his hips. “Baby, _please_ fuck me,” Klaus begged. And he must not have noticed that Dave was already prepping himself since he felt Dave move the fabric aside and line himself up just seconds after he said that.

But before he pushed himself in, he leaned over Klaus’ body to get to his ear. “You think I can wait any longer?” He whispered, low and hot. Klaus giggled and Dave nipped at the shell of his ear before pushing himself all the way in. Klaus cried out and gripped the sheets.

“ _Fuck!”_ He groaned. “Fuck yes, I’ve been dreaming of your big cock inside of me all day.” He heard Dave grunt at his words as he went straight to a medium pace. He soon realized his own impatience as he grabbed onto Klaus’ hips and fucked him harder and faster. The beautiful lace on his ass bounced quickly as he slapped into him.

Klaus was stuttering out moans as Dave fucked him hard and dirty. Dave hadn’t even bothered to pull his pants down, but he did swiftly pull his shirt off. Something about him still being partially clothed was incredibly sexy to Klaus. Like he was too impatient to take the five seconds to do that. He had to have Klaus to himself _now_.

“ _Da-a-a-ave, holy fuck,_ ” Klaus cried as he gripped the sheets harder. He could feel that he was undoubtedly hard, but he didn’t want to touch himself just yet. He wanted all of his pleasure to come from Dave.

Dave adjusted the way he was standing, bringing one leg up to rest on the bed, and continued to fuck Klaus with this new angle. Klaus could now feel the head of Dave’s dick brushing along his prostate with nearly every thrust and it made his toes curl. One of Dave’s big hands was on his hip, the other was holding onto one of his thighs. He held Klaus steady as he fucked him harder.

“God damn, fuck,” Dave breathed, a little in awe by the sight and sensations. Every inch of Klaus was so sexy and beautiful to him. Just the visuals of Klaus on his hands and knees in his lingerie would be enough to send him over the edge. He was surprised he was lasting this long, but he was sure their previous adventure had helped with his endurance. But his leg muscles could only handle so much and he had to slow his pace down by a few margins. He took the moment to lean back down over Klaus and leave kisses along shoulder blades. “I love you so much, baby,” he breathed onto his skin.

Klaus moaned at the sensation of Dave’s soft lips on his skin while his hips continued to roll into him. “Mmm, I love you, too, baby,” Klaus cooed. “Now, will you please come inside me now?” And Dave nearly choked at the question. He was wearing a condom, of course, but the act and sensation is still incredible regardless. And the scandalous way Klaus asked him made it all the more better.

And just like that, he had the endurance to continue fucking Klaus at that hard and rough pace. Klaus’ moans grew louder and louder and Dave was too out of breath to join him in his wonderful noise making. He thrusts grew harder, slamming into Klaus, as he finally came. With one last hard thrust, he stayed inside Klaus as he let his cum pump out of him. Klaus was squirming and crying underneath him in the best way possible.

“God, _fuck yes,_ baby,” Klaus praised. “Mmm, that’s exactly what I wanted.”

“I’m not done, yet,” Dave said and Klaus moaned just from the tone of his voice. He pulled out and then went to his knees. He pulled Klaus’ hips down so they were more flushed against the bed. And then he went to town, no easing into it, as he started licking and sucking around Klaus’ hole. Klaus moaned and grunted.

“Yeah, baby, eat me out,” he said. This was a delightful surprise and he was not complaining in the slightest. Dave flicked his tongue over his anus and moved his jaw side to side as his tongue slid in. The lace of Klaus’ panties rubbed against the scruff of his cheeks as he tongue fucked him.

“Mmm, I love your ass,” Dave breathed against his skin. He planted a few wet, sloppy kisses along his taint. “It’s so soft and cute.” He licked over Klaus’ hole. “I could play with you for hours.”

Klaus giggled into the bedsheets as he felt his face heat up. “Babyyyy,” he softly called.

Dave smiled before going back to intently eating Klaus out. His tongue moved in all the right ways, flicking, licking, and swirling around. Klaus was very appreciative of his talent. Eating him out was probably one of the best things Dave did in bed. He made him cum before many times just from that. And he was sure this was Dave’s plan now.

Klaus let his upper body practically melt into the mattress as he enjoyed all the sensations. The sounds Dave was making only added to the experience. They were downright scandalous. “Baby, your tongue feels so good,” he moaned. His throbbing dick was dripping pre-cum as he craved completion. He was so close to the edge, he knew it wouldn’t take much longer.

He finally came with Dave’s tongue inside him. He practically screamed as his legs twitched and his toes curled. Dave chuckled in satisfaction. He planted a few more kisses to Klaus’ cheeks and thighs before pulling him in and gathering him up in his arms. Klaus giggled as Dave lifted him up bridal style.

“I love you,” Dave cooed.

“I love you, too,” Klaus said with pink cheeks and a coy smile. They gave each other chaste little kisses on their lips and cheeks as Dave carried Klaus to the shower to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> *posts this instead of updating tlbac* ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
